stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Academy
This is for the Federation facility. For its Lyran counterpart, see Lyran Starfleet Academy. Founded in 2161, Starfleet Academy was the training and educational facility for Federation Starfleet personnel. Its headquarters were located in the Earth city of San Francisco. The Academy, its branch schools and other Starfleet educational facilities operated under the aegis of Starfleet Training Command. ( ) Academy preparatory schools At least in North America, there was one Academy Institute in each state or province. ( novel: ) :The Academy Institutes may have been similar to elementary and secondary schools that were military academies in the 20th and 21st centuries. :The Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program ( ) may have been waived for Academy cadet-aspirants who attended an Academy Institute. Coursework Every cadet also had to undergo a physical recruit training which involved obstacle course training. (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Way of Infinity) Cadets on the command-track were given the infamous Kobayashi Maru scenario to test how they would handle a no-win situation. Communications majors had to undertake an internship in their field. |Cruchitude Dump}} Training groups *Cadre *Nebula Squadron *Nova Squadron *Omega Squad *Red Squad Extracurricular Sports James T. Kirk (DC comic: "The Flight of the Buccaneer") and Hikaru Sulu ( ) were on the Academy fencing team at different times. Both Clark Terrell ( ) and Benjamin Sisko ( ) were captains of the Academy wrestling team, albeit a century apart. Hugh Sesay was captain of the Academy association football (aka soccer) team in the 2290s. ( : "Nearly a Valediction") The Starfleet Academy Marathon was an annual sporting event held by the Academy. Some cadets also competed in the Federation Olympics, and the Academy's Parrises squares team was legendary. ( ) Catherine Mouranger was the head coach of the American football team in 2426. |Scrap Yard Vegas}} Training cruise A training cruise (also known as a cadet cruise) was a cruise on a training vessel where cadets would receive training on how to handle an actual vessel. Known training vessels: 23rd century *[[USS Earhart|USS Earhart (NCC-1583)]] * *[[USS Kongo (NCC-1710)|USS Kongo (NCC-1710)]] *[[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)]] * 24th century * * * Graduate schools/post-graduate training * Advanced Tactical Training * Starfleet Academy Command Staff College aka Starfleet Command School * Starfleet Academy College of Communications * Starfleet Engineering Academy ** Advanced Engineering School * Starfleet Academy Fighter Weapons School * Starfleet Academy College of Law * Starfleet Medical Academy aka Starfleet Academy College of Medicine (SACOM) * Starfleet Academy College of Navigations * Starfleet Academy College of Sciences * Starfleet Security Academy aka Starfleet Academy College of Security * Starfleet Academy College of Technology :In some pro novels and fan continuities, these Academy divisions are treated as part of the undergraduate curriculum. Extension courses :See: Bridge Officer's Test. Starfleet Academy training bases and annexes Starfleet Academy had numerous training bases and campuses across the Federation. It included several bases within the Sol system, including its primary campus at San Francisco. In the early 2260s, a secondary North American campus was located in Tempe, Arizona. Maria Theresa Pérez-Salazar, a native of Mexico, was a student there. ( ) :''The rationale for the existence of a secondary, non-specialized Academy campus on the same continent, in an era of inexpensive and swift transportation, was not revealed. A European campus of the Academy was located in Marseilles, France. ( ) A campus for the Academy's Engineering school was in Belfast, Ireland. (Arc of the Wolf: On the Nature of Wind) A campus for the Advanced Engineering School was in New London, Connecticut. ( : "Children of the Burning Heart", "The Good Fight") A campus for Starfleet Security Academy was in Annapolis, Maryland. ( ) James T. Kirk trained at Starfleet Academy's Lunar Base for at least one semester. ( ) The Starfleet Academy Flight Range was located in an area of space near Saturn. The Range was monitored from Mimas, one of Saturn's satellites. ( ) Directors of Education, Starfleet Command * Rear Admiral Sharanan (Starfleet Guides, vol. 1: ''Starfleet Academy Student Handbook) Academy commandants * Eugene Decker (2217) (Star Trek is...) *Captain Erich von Steuben (2240-62) ( : "First Contact 101") *Admiral Pearson Everett (2250s) ( novel: ) * Admiral Richard Reese (2253) (Expanding the Oecumene) *Admiral Gregory Thometz (2270s) (Star Trek computer game) *Aex Rotherot (sometime between 2285 and 2288) ( novel: ) *Admiral Christopher Lotito (2285-2288) ( ; : "Operations Log — USS Avenger) *Admiral Sharifi (ca. 2293) ( ) *Rear Admiral Charles Westerfield (2295) ( , vol. 1) *Admiral Fincher (late 2350s) ( YA novel: ) *Rear Admiral George Foster (2371-?) (Last Unicorn Games RPG: Starfleet Academy) *Admiral Charlie Whatley (2376) ( novel: ) Academy directors *Rear Admiral (later Vice Admiral) David C. Wilton (2279-81) ( ) *Admiral Bryan Ackermann (2284-85) ( ) Academy superintendents *Admiral Surak (2350s) ( ) *Admiral Eric Hahn (ca. 2366) ( ) *Rear Admiral Andrea Brand (?-2370) ( ); ( novel: ) *Bernard McTigue (2377-?) ( novel: ) *Vice Admiral Nikos Demetriou ( ) Academy board members * Admiral Richard Barnett (2258, alternate universe) ( ) Academy instructors 23rd century * Carolyn Adiwoso ( ) * Ben Finney ( , : Republic) * Rebecca Gallaudet (Star Trek: Shadowstar Station) * John Gill ( ) * Charles Gray ( ) * James T. Kirk ( , : Republic) * (given name unrevealed) Rinehart ( : "Belonging") * Nyota Uhura ( , ) 24th century * Zachary Beltram (2370s) ( ) * Commander Richard Boswell (2370-2374) ( ) * Elkim (2353-2366 at least) * Bayle Olin Erikssen (2355-?) (Star Trek: Luna) * Hawkeye (Dragon Ball Z vs. Star Trek: The Beginning of Infinity) * Commander Hrithrarr (2376-2382) (Eighth Fleet RPG) * Elizabeth Singh (2369-2371) * William Storch (Star Trek: Unity One) * Commander Gedna Tachion (2355-2356, 2367-2370) (Star Trek: Lionhearted) Earth Starfleet Academy Before the Federation's founding, an academy was established for the Earth Starfleet in the 2130s after the organization was established. Also located in San Francisco, the organization folded in favor of the new Federation Starfleet Academy in 2161. ( ) *''Starfleet International'' Starfleet Academy homepage Category:Schools